Ice Danisnotonfire Dan Howell
by camilk1percent
Summary: Dan and Mini's lives are not so different, they are both tall and have a taste for dark clothing. They'll meet in a train of coincidences, but will it be enough for them to create a connection? Find out through Dan's eyes how fragile emotions are.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i got a lot of reads on my other fic so i decided to post this also. this is basically a lot of dan fluff & i hope you like it!

God. I hate the bus. I hate it. It's always too crowded, there's constant fear of some freak sitting next to you and it always smells slightly moldy. No, I don't hate the bus, I hate this city. I hate London. It's so crowded and people are getting stabbed right and left all the time, those damn sirens are going off all the time. But God do I hate driving in this hell hole. The only thing worse than public transportation is driving. So I take the bus. It's better than the tube anyway. And way better than a car. Should I add, way less expensive since parking and the overall cost of living in this city is exorbitant.

Luckily I don't hate my job that much. The radio thing we do is alright, I kind of just wing it so it's not that much effort, which is always good. The YouTube thing is fun, people online mostly just gets in my nerves but it's worth it when we get to go cool places and meet… fans. I don't like the word but, you know, people who like us, who think we're pretty cool and even attractive. Yup. They exist. There's hope for everyone, isn't there?

It's past eight, I had to stay at work for some meetings. The bus is packed with all different kinds of people but I stare only at one. I might be twenty four but my mindset is nothing but a teenager going through his emo phase. I wear all black on a daily basis, I still straighten my hair every morning and I would choose plaid over any other pattern everyday. Also I listen to My Chemical Romance non ironically every once in a while. But where was I? Oh yeah, the bus. And the girl sitting on the spot next to me. Why am I creeping on a girl in the bus, you may ask, and there are two reasons: first, my battery died; second, she seems to be the most alternative girl in the bus, and I have a sweet spot for alternative girls, always have, always will. Probably. Maybe when the whole Internet thing blows up and I have to get a boring job I'll look for the girl with the most ear piercings and the most black in her outfit to develop an awkward office crush on.

She's asleep. Her head is hanging slightly to the side, her pink lips parted, blonde wavy hair frames her round face and freckles grace her skin. I shift a bit uncomfortable on my seat, and as my shoulder parts from hers her body seems to crumble. I expect her to wake up awkwardly besides me and I regret ever taking the seat next to her, what was I going to say, what face was I going to make, what would people around me think, maybe she'll wake up and freak out… But she doesn't and that leaves me confused. I slowly place my fearful hand on the rail, should I get up before she wakes up and possibly freaks out on me? I should. I definitely should. I take a breath and hope for the best as I move from the seat very slowly. The girl doesn't wake up, instead quite the opposite, her body tumbles down on the empty seat that I was just sat on.

Oh my God. She's dead.

"Oh my God" I yelp, my anxiety levels going over the roof. Did I just touch a dead body? Or worse, did I just think a dead body was attractive? "Oh God" I yelp louder now, causing the people around me to turn around.

"Are you okay, love?" An elderly lady turns to me, she looks at me worried, and of course, I'm mortified. My breath is going fast and my heart is about to burst through my chest. I manage to point at the girl now laying, or should I say unconsciously laying on both seats now.

"Oh God" the lady speaks, "she's fainted! Stop the bus, someone ring an ambulance!" she shouts lively as I can not move, standing up and getting me out of the way to turn to the girl. Well it's good to know an old lady is much more useful than I am in a critical situation.

People have gathered around us now, another lady tries to get people to step aside and give her air, three people helped her off the seat and laid her body down on the floor. The second lady comes up to me and hands me a purse.

"It's your girlfriend's" she says, and I can not mutter a word because I'm still in so much panic. "Try and ring someone, hopefully a family member, tell them we're taking her to the A&E"

I grab the purse with both hands, holding it next to my chest.

I hate the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one thing I hate more than public transport then that goes to hospitals. Honestly, fuck hospitals. What's up with all the white linoleum? And the people wearing crocs? And the noises? Don't get me started on the noises. Or the smell!

Fucking hell. Okay. Focus. You've got to do the thing and get out of here. Contact the relatives, give back the purse, run away. It's easy and you can do it. Okay. Let's do it.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the purse, my shaky hands twisted the clasp open and I took a peek inside. I grabbed the phone in one hand and put it on my lap, my other hand grabbing the wallet. I decide to snoop into the wallet first, hoping to get an ID card or something, put a name to this madness. I opened the flower patterned wallet and found what I'm looking for immediately, along with old calendar, an oyster card and some notes in it. Back to the ID, it really is her, brigh blue eyes with thick eyelashes, she's not smiling and her lips are full with a darker shade, her wavy blonde hair framing her face gracefully. Minerva McGuiness, it reads. I wonder if people call her Minerva actually, she doesn't look like quite a Minerva to me. I would have guessed Charlie or perhaps Katie. I wonder what her parents are like, perhaps they're posh like that, perhaps they're just really into Roman mythology.

Okay, now onto the phone. I held it in my hands, tossing it between them. What are some common passwords, guess I'll try her birthday, it said so in her ID. What if it's something complicated like her childhood home's number or her locker combination from secondary school. I pressed the button and the screen lit up, no password needed. What kind of person doesn't have a pass protected phone? I can't believe this, that's so irresponsable. Okay, back to the plan. I'll search for her last called and I'll tell them… What do I tell them? "Hello, this is Dan, Minerva fainted on the bus" Should I call her Minerva? Thinking about having to say the name aloud was so awkward. "Hello, the owner of this phone is currently in the A&E." Too formal? "I'm sorry to bother you but Minerva is in the A&E" Gosh this is so hard I want to ditch.

The last contact on her phone is Connor. I scroll down hoping to find a 'mum' contact. It'd be easier, mums love me. But there's no mum. Not in the phone, at least. So after debating for another couple minutes what I should say I decide to just ring said Connor. I press the button and hope for the best, knowing I've made an awful decision to nod when I was asked if I was her boyfriend. No, I've made an awful decision when I took the bus. No. I made an awful, awful decision getting out of bed that morning.

"Mins, hey, you got home safe?" A cheerful voice greeted on the other end.

"No, I, this is Dan" I replied, trying to keep my voice from breaking from being so nervous. "I, uh, I was on the bus…"

"Is Mini okay?" The voice no longer cheerful but blunt.

"She's okay, they said she is. Must have been her blood pressure, she's, uh-"

"Where is she? Did they ring her parents? Speak, mate" He spat out.

I took one deep breath and let out all the details, asked 'Connor' to ring the parents, come over, collect the purse and let me get home safe. I deserve to get home save now, or is this the price I have to pay for checking a fainted girl out when she's already got a boyfriend? Gosh, it was too much and I was getting a headache.

After a couple minutes a nurse walked up to me.

"Your girlfriend is okay, if you'd like to come see her" She offered with a gentle smile.

Don't you just hate it when people assume you want to do something? How does one possibly refuse such a thing? What am I supposed to say now? "Nah, thanks, don't fancy seeing my girlfriend."

I nodded and stood up awkwardly, my knees trembling. I followed the nurse through the corridor and some doors, and finally into a room. It was your typical hospital room, there were two beds, she was laying in the furthest. There was a table next to it and a seat at the edge of the bed. Her black leather jacket was hanging from the chair. I stood right by the door and froze. The nurse coughed a little bit, and her face turned to face towards me. She let out a small laugh and her cheeks flushed pink. The nurse placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on."

And on my first step I almost fell on my face. I repeated to myself I should at least introduce myself and make a nice first impression. I should.

"Hey," she said first as I approached, her voice was slighty high pitched, girly, I suppose, not annoyingly though, somewhat sweet. "thank you so much. I'm Mini." Her accent a tad northern.

She extended her hand to me, the one that wasn't hooked to the machines. I shook her hand, and smiled.

"I'm Dan."


End file.
